In 1975, a patent was issued for an electrical connecting device for terminating cords and methods of assembling the devices to cords. The connecting devices described in the aforesaid patent replaced many hard-wired connections. Although originally developed for the telephone industry, these devices have become commonplace in a wide variety of electronic devices. These modular connectors provided the ability to rapidly connect as well as disconnect devices from cords with ease.
Modular connectors are designed to be latched together. A spring loaded clip on the plug end interacts with the socket to latch the connector. Removal of the plug is achieved by depressing the latch clip to remove the plug from the socket. The design of the modular connector, however, suffers from a major design deficiency. The latch clip is easily snagged and breaks off the connector. The connector remains electrically functional, however the plug is no longer latched to the socket and may disconnect by the slightest movement of the cable, or vibration of the connector. The most commonplace solution to this problem has been to replace the cord containing the defective plug. Alternately, the more complex and time consuming solution was the replacement of the plug on the cord.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,295 to McFadden, et al. discloses a modular plug locked in a modular receptacle by a frangible locking member disintegral from such modular plug. An internal first catch on that frangible locking member catches an inside of the modular receptacle. The internal first catch is rendered inaccessible from outside the modular receptacle when the frangible locking member and the modular plug are in place in that modular receptacle. A second catch on the frangible locking member detains the modular plug in the modular receptacle until the frangible locking member has been broken up. A device for locking a modular plug in a modular receptacle has a locking member disintegral from such modular plug and having a frangible head. A pair of spaced flexible prongs project from such head. A catch on each of such flexible prongs is spaced from the frangible head and a third or middle prong projects from the head between the pair of spaced flexible prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,408 to Lao discloses a 4-pin telephone jack adapter which alters the pin configuration of a 4-pin telephone jack such that the phone line connected to the two outer pins of the jack is connected to the two inner pins of the adapter and be accessible to a one-line telephone set. The 4-pin telephone jack adapter can have two receptacle one of which alters the pin configuration of a 4-pin telephone jack while the other has the same pin configuration. With such an adapter, two one-line telephone sets can separately access to two phone lines connected to a 4-pin telephone jack. The same pin connection can be applied to a telephone cable coupler and a telephone extension cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,636 to Allen discloses an electrical adapter for receiving a male plug having male plug electrical contacts and having a broken latching tab. The male plug is constructed to be received in a receiving unit in a plugging fashion. The adapter also comprises a female end for electrically receiving the male plug and a male end for electrically connecting the adapter to the receiving unit in a plugging fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,047 to Strahl discloses a replacement depressible tab for use on a RJ45 Ethernet connector or other such modular connector when the original depressible tab has broken off. The replacement tab of the present invention is incorporated into a housing having a top wall, two side walls, a partial bottom wall and generally open back. The side walls are cut away in a step-back fashion until they merge with the top wall. At the point of the merger, the top wall forms a tongue to which is attached the replacement depressible tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,086 to Yamada, et al. discloses an anti-unplugging unit attached to a plug of a transmission cord and to be put in a jack of electronic or communications equipment with the plug for preventing unauthorized removal of the plug from the jack. The anti-unplugging unit includes a latch member having an engaging portion for engaging a predetermined portion of a jack when the unit with the plug is inserted into the jack, lock means for selectively allowing or preventing release of engagement of the engaging portion with the predetermined portion of the jack, and a housing fixable to the plug and accommodating the latch member and the lock means. The invention also provides a transmission cord including a first cord having plugs at both ends, and the anti-unplugging unit fixed to at least one of the plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,351 to Chiang, et al. discloses a connector for coupling a computer peripheral device with a RJ11 or R45 data communication socket of a computer. The connector includes a first connecting part and a second connecting part. The first connecting part has a shape mating with said data communication socket. The second connecting part includes a magnetic element such that the connector is attachable onto said computer peripheral device. The peripheral may be a mouse provided with a magnetic plate to cooperate with the whereby the mouse, when not in use, may be removably retained to the computer
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,756 to Strahl discloses a replacement depressible tab for use on a modular connector when the original depressible tab has broken off. The replacement tab of the present invention is incorporated into a clip having a top wall, two side walls, bottom-wall flanges forming a partial bottom wall and an open back. The top wall of the clip is formed in the shape of a “T” having a middle tongue section that extends the entire length of the clip and two wing sections. The tongue is sized and configured to fit into the female modular port. The wings are sized and configured to fit over the telecommunications connector with the broken-off tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,581 to Weiss discloses a replacement clip and method for repairing a modular cable connector having a broken locking clip. The replacement clip comprises a substantially u-shaped housing being configured to mount onto a modular connector having a broken clip, the housing having a top surface and a bottom surface opposite from the top surface, the top surface having an arm extension ending in a locking tab, the locking tab being spaced by the arm extension and located at an end opposite from the cable that the connector is connected to, the bottom surface having a slit therein running parallel to the cable, the slit being configured to mount the replacement clip onto the connector, such that, the locking tab securely holds the connector within a socket and such that mechanical and electrical connections between the connector and the socket are maintained.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of securing a modular connector, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for solving the problem of a broken latch on a modular connector.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for rapid cost effective repair of a damaged latch on a modular connector.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.